


Down Day

by EyePhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beta read and edited by the amazing hunny_k, Comfort, M/M, Panicked Noctis, Promptis - Freeform, please do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: Noctis is panicked after a phone call with Prompto. Uploaded to FFN under the same pen name.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Down Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunny_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_k/gifts).



> I'd like to say a huge thank you to hunny_k for all of their help with this fanfic. They have kindly BETA read this fanfic and given me a support and amazing advice, if it wasn't for hunny_k being an amazing person, I would never have wrote or completed this fanfic, so keep being awesome and thank you for everything that you have done for me, you have been an absolute pleasure to work with :) Thank you for your lovely song recommendation of "Pyjama Pants" but Cavetown too ^.^
> 
> This fanfic started out as a headcanon for a tumblr post that asked for "something a panicked gay Noct would do", and was expanded on thanks to the help and support of hunny_k.
> 
> I do not own any of the Final Fantasy XV character, themes or scenes. Please support the official release.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, and I hope everyone stays safe and well during these times.
> 
> All the best,
> 
> ~Fox
> 
> Uploaded to FFN under the same pen name.

It was the slightly off tone of his voice, the false chuckle after Noctis’ unfunny joke, and the pauses that were dotted in their conversation that were just a little longer than usual, each would seem like a minor and unnoticeable event.The warm smile that he usually reserved for whenever he heard his boyfriend’s voice over the phone slowly slid off of his face and was replaced with a worrisome frown. To Noctis each action raised a red flag in the back of his mind.

“Prom?” 

“Mm?” Prompto hummed to show that he was listening, Noctis could tell that it was only a vague reply. 

“Are you okay?” 

There was another pause  — that only elevated Noctis’ sense of dread  — before Prompto replied in a forced, cheerful tone. 

“Yeah. I’m great, buddy.”

_ No he’s not. _

Panic and adrenaline coursed through Noctis’ body; before he knew it, he was already at his apartment door, where he stepped into his trainers without bothering to do his laces up and hastily pulled on his jacket. 

“Stay where you are, Prom,” Noctis instructed as he quickly felt his jacket pocket for his keys, “and call me straight back if anything happens, okay?”

Without waiting for a reply, Noctis disconnected the phone call and threw his apartment door open, nearly tripping over Ignis as he rushed over the threshold and jogged down the corridor towards the elevator. 

“Noct?” Ignis called after the younger man. 

“Sorry Specs,” Noctis called back over his shoulder, “I’ve got to go!”

As the elevator descended, Noctis withdrew his keys from his jacket pocket and shuffled through the various keys; a novelty chocobo keyring, and another keyring which resembled the insignia of Tenebrae that had a Sylleblossom charm attached to it until he singled out the car key. When the elevator doors finally opened again, Noctis darted out of its confines before the doors had a chance to open fully and strode through the dimly lit car park that resided beneath the apartment building until he found a familiar black, sleek car. 

Noctis unlocked the Regalia remotely as he drew closer. He opened the door and swiftly clambered into the driver’s seat as soon as he reached the vehicle, pausing only to pull the door closed behind himself and to buckle his seatbelt securely before he put the key into the ignition, turned it with a click and waited for the engine to roar into life. 

Noctis checked his phone one last time to make sure that Prompto hadn't called him back before he discarded the device onto the passenger seat and took hold of the steering wheel. He carefully guided the Regalia through the garage, up a slight slope and into the dazzling sunlight outside. Noctis looked both ways down the road to make sure it was safe before he steered the car into the road and accelerated as fast as he could legally go. 

Noctis let his subconscious mind take over and automatically navigated the roads of Insomnia. 

His mind reeled with a limitless list of possibilities that only made him want to close the distance between himself and Prompto quicker. 

Prompto always became downhearted when his parents were away for longer periods of time; it was more evident when they were younger, but now Prompto usually hid his feelings behind a mischievous smile or a springy attitude. Noctis knew the other boy better. 

Perhaps the press had finally caught wind of their relationship. Noctis had hoped that this day would not come, but even he knew that it was inevitable. It was one thing to be close friends with a prince, but quite another to be romantically involved - the last thing Noctis wanted was for journalists to pry into Prompto’s private life and print it on the front page of every newspaper and magazine for the whole world to see. 

Even fears of old high school bullies that Noctis hadn’t seen or heard from for well over a year resurfaced in his mind. 

Noctis tried to shake the pressing thoughts from his head as he slowed to another stop at a red traffic light - it was only now that he realised that his knuckles had turned white from his hard grip on the steering wheel. With an impatient sigh, he relinquished his grip to drum on the steering wheel instead with another glance at the mobile phone on the passenger seat while he waited for the lights to finally turn green. 

Noctis steered the Regalia off of the main roads and through the backstreets, guiding the vehicle further and further away from the centre of the crown city until he found himself in a neighbourhood of tightly knitted houses and narrow roads. 

Noctis finally pulled the Regalia up to the curb outside the familiar house and cut the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, letting the car door slam shut behind him in a way that he knew would earn himself a disapproving frown from Ignis. But he pushed all thoughts of his bespectacled advisor to the back of his mind; he had more pressing matters on his mind after all. 

Noctis approached the house, noting the vacant driveway as he passed it. 

“Prompto?” Noctis called out as he slowly opened the front door and crossed over the threshold. He quickly spotted Prompto’s figure curled up on the sofa in the living room. Prompto stared at his phone with an almost vacant expression, his thumbs poised over the screen as though he had lost his train of thought midway through typing out a message. “Prompto!” Noctis closed the front door behind himself and rushed towards the other boy. 

Before he knew it, Noctis found himself knelt down on the floor in front of Prompto as he surveyed Prompto closely. Prompto’s face was paler than usual and his hair fell flat and slightly unkempt. Combined with an oversized hoodie and a pair of baggy jogging bottoms, Prompto’s overall appearance was dishevelled. 

Prompto’s eyes slowly found Noctis’ face as he lowered his phone.Prompto tried to muster a smile to greet Noctis, but his lips were only able to twitch slightly, making Noctis’ heart give a tug. 

Noctis took the phone from Prompto’s hands and carefully placed it on the arm of the armchair before he took both of Prompto’s hands into his own and gave them a gentle, comforting squeeze. “Prom, what’s happened?”

Prompto blinked at Noctis in confusion. “Nothing’s happened,” he gave a small shrug and cast his eyes away from Noctis. He shuffled in his seat and played with the hem of his sleeves. “I guess I’m just having a down day - I’ll be okay,” Prompto murmured, but he couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes as he spoke. 

Noctis surveyed Prompto thoughtfully before he relinquished his grip on Prompto’s hands, pushed himself off of the floor and sat beside Prompto on the sofa. He tugged on the sleeve of Prompto’s hoodie and waited for Prompto to shuffle closer before he wrapped his arms around the blond in an embrace. The pair leant back into the sofa together. 

Noctis felt his panic and dread seep away as Prompto settled more comfortably into his embrace. 

“Noct?” Prompto spoke up in a strained voice. 

“Mm?”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Noctis frowned. He ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair while Prompto buried his face in Noctis’ chest. Noctis was sure he had heard Prompto sniff. “For what?”

“For making you worry,” came Prompto’s muffled voice, “and wasting your time.”

Noctis froze. 

He lifted Prompto’s chin so that he could see his boyfriend’s face again. Tears spilled from Prompto’s eyes and his face had quickly become red and puffy. 

“You haven’t wasted my time and you never could,” Noctis told Prompto in a reassuring voice as he carefully wiped the fresh tears from the other’s cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He then pulled Prompto closer. Resting his chin on the top of the other’s head, and continued to stroke Prompto’s hair. “It’s okay - I’m here for you, and I always will be.”


End file.
